Cooking with Ranma
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: Sequel to A Little Girl's Dream Returning from the beach Akane is intent on winning Ranma over with her cooking. While Ranma goes off trying to get things the way he wants without having to eat poison. Ch. 12: Akane up!
1. Opening: Akane

****

Legal Note: I do not own Ranma and I really don't care, but I wanted to say it so I can't be sued for using the property for my own uses.*************************************************************************************

****

Opening: Akane

We spent some more time at the beach house. I sort of lost track of time and found that our time there was over quickly. I was having too much fun there. I spent time at the boardwalk, and I went swimming. I had fun messing with Ranma, as well as just being with him. I tried to be with him most of the time. It didn't help that one day when Shampoo showed up. I guess Mousse couldn't keep up with the lie Nabiki got him into telling her. I ended up beating Ranma up and I think that pushed our relationship back a step. I've been trying my best to be nice to him. He was trying the same toward me. It's like we're after the same thing.

We came back home though and everything slowly became like it always was. As if nothing had happened, but it did. Ranma was back to being a jerk, but not like he use to. He was a bit nicer now, as if he was trying to get on my good side. It wasn't just us, but everything that came back to normal. Our first week back Ranma was fighting Happosai again when that old pervert used some new fireworks. Ranma gets in so much trouble I'm surprised that he's made it this long. Tonight I thought I'd try to win him over by cooking him a meal so I went to the store to get some stuff. I would make him some pork chow mein. I hope he'll like it.

"Where you going?" He met me at the door as I left. He looked at me with his same aggressive look as always.

"I'm going shopping. I'm going to make something?" I said with a smile leaving the front door.

"Uh, do you mean that you're going to cook something?" Ranma asked sounding rather nervous.

"You'll just have to find out Ranma." I said with a laugh leaving the house and going down the street.

"Hello Akane. What are you doing here?" My sister Kasumi was in the market too. I bet she could help me.

"Kasumi I want to make Ranma dinner, and I, um, need some help. Do you know what I'd need to make pork chow mein?" I asked a bit embarrassed. I wish I knew how to cook right, but I always add the wrong ingredients.

"I'd be happy to Akane."

"Thank you Kasumi." I was overjoyed that I might actually cook something right this time. I hope it comes out just perfect and Ranma admits that I can cook. I will prove that I am just as good of a cook as Ukyo and Shampoo. Then he will have no reason to even see them. 


	2. Opening: Ranma

****

Legal Note: I do not own Ranma and I really don't care, but I wanted to say it so I can't be sued for using the property for my own uses.*************************************************************************************

****

Opening: Ranma

We came back from the beach, and I had sunburn on the back of my neck. I hate having sunburn. It just really sucks. I had more things on my mind though. Ever since that kiss she gave me I can't stop thinking about her in that way. I mean I think I may actually like her, and not just as friends. I don't want to say it though, and I think if I continue I may never. So I have been making up plenty of plans to tell her, but I either couldn't pull them off, or I just never tried them. 

The little run in with Shampoo that occurred while we were still at the beach, and Akane beat the life out of me. I got confused by that because I thought she may have felt the same, but then why would she do that? I think that she just may be jealous, and if that's the case she does feel the same. I couldn't be sure so I didn't show that I liked her. I acted like I always do and called her names. I had fun though when Happosai came using his new fireworks. I laughed so hard when they exploded in his face. I was relaxing up on the roof that afternoon. I figure that up there I won't be bothered. That's when I saw Akane leaving the house and I got a sudden chill. What was she up to?

"Where you going?" I said as she opened the door I saw her with a smile, which made me feel a bit bad.

"I'm going shopping. I'm going to make something?" She left me by the door, and I didn't like that smile she gave me. She was up to something. That shudder means she's cooking again.

"Uh, do you mean that you're going to cook something?" I was a bit afraid if that were true.

"You'll just have to find out Ranma." She laughed as she left which probably means I was right. 

"Ranma you got this." I turned to Kasumi who held a slip of paper.

"Thanks Kasumi." I took the paper as she left and read the note on it. It was from Ryoga calling me out for another challenge that I'll have to wait a week to do. He was always late since he's the only guy I know that can get lost in his own backyard.

"Ranma did you see Akane?" Kasumi asked coming back into the room.

"She went out shopping." I crumpled up the challenge and threw it to the ground. I had more important things to figure out. How can I get the point that I love her across to Akane without actually saying that? If I say it I'd feel so weak. I mean love is a weakness, especially if everyone knows it. If my dad knew too he'd have a field day and try to get us married, and I don't want to be. I may like Akane, but not enough just to marry her on the spot. You don't go from her beating me up to her being my wife. I'm going to have to think this over some. 

*************************************************************************************

I'm back from my week vacation in the Outer Banks, North Carolina and I'm tan and red in some places. All in all it was a great week. Now I'm off to Rhode Island for another week so no more updates again. I'll give you two when I get back.

Thanks To:

****

Excel-chan

Smilodon

Pen21

neofilly

avidreader: Good advice.

****

mallet_woman

Maria


	3. Chapter One: Akane

****

Legal Note: I do not own Ranma and I really don't care, but I wanted to say it so I can't be sued for using the property for my own uses.*************************************************************************************

****

Chapter One: Akane

I came back home by four that afternoon and was ready to make the meal. I put the noodles in the pot and left them to cook. I cut all the pork and vegetables. They looked better in the picture the cookbook had. Mine were all big and clunky. I took the noodles and started to stir-fry after adding oil and all. I had everything right and finished it just in time to give to Ranma for dinner. I hope he likes it.

"Ranma!" I yelled placing it on the table where the rest were eating Kasumi's food.

"Is it dinner?" He said coming in drooling. I think he froze up when he saw me placing food down. "On the other hand I ain't too hungry." 

"You'll eat this Ranma!" I grabbed the back of his collar as he turned to leave. "Please Ranma." I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You know it's poison to me." Ranma said with a straight face. That's when I saw him hit him self on the forehead with an open hand. "I'll eat it though."

"You will?" He just said it was horrible. Why would he change without me forcing him to.

"Yeah sure hand it over." I handed him the food as he took up a pair of chopsticks just staring into the food. "Looks…good Akane." He took up some of the noodles and pork and drew it toward his mouth. His eyes were shut tightly, and I swore I saw sweat on his face. Then he just sat there for three minutes.

"You are going to eat it today right?" I asked staring at his face. I saw him give a hearty gulp then eat the food. His face was in disgust as he chewed and swallowed the food.

*Cough* "It's rather well Akane…" Ranma said with a smile as he fell face first into the ground. I went to him and found him passed out.

"He ate it Akane. That's a step up." Nabiki added from aside.

"He said he liked it too." Kasumi added. He did say that even though he looked like he hated it.

"I guess so." I turned with the food back into the kitchen. I thought I had it that time. I wish I knew what I did wrong. All I wanted was to make Ranma food, but all I wanted was to prove he was wrong about my cooking. That was a bit selfish of me. I'll have to try again. I won't let this hold me back.

*************************************************************************************

After about two or so consecutive weeks I'm back here at home in NJ. I've gone to NC and then up to RI and back here. I didn't even write anything but one new chapter while I was gone too. I drew a lot in my notebooks but nothing more. I'm here just in time to see new Inu-yasha as well as in a week new Dball. I am a bit tired now that I'm back though. I'm probably the only person who can be tired after a vacation. Anyway if I get some good number of reviews bad or good I'll put more and more up. Still I will try to keep it one everyday. However I still have to write chapter five+ and intend to continue with it.

Thanks To:

****

Crash

Mary Hawthorne


	4. Chapter One: Ranma

****

Legal Note: I do not own Ranma and I really don't care, but I wanted to say it so I can't be sued for using the property for my own uses.*************************************************************************************

****

Chapter One: Ranma

I was up in my room plotting ways to say what I felt to Akane, but most of them turned into little things where she smothers me in kisses. Sometimes my imagination runs wild I think. So I began to practice so I didn't have to think about her, but I still did. She never was on my mind this much ever before. Is it that I'm really in love with her? I really don't want to be in love with that girl, but I rather it be her then any of the other girls around.

"Ranma!" That means its dinner. I'm so hungry I could eat an entire elephant. 

"Is it dinner?" I burst into the room and spotted Akane placing my food down, but it wasn't the same kind everyone else had. That means she made it, and I may like her, but not her cooking. "On the other hand I ain't too hungry." I turned to leave. I'd sneak out for food later. 

"You'll eat this Ranma!" She grabbed me before I could get out. "Please Ranma." She looked at me with a fake plead on her face.

"You know it's poison to me." I knew in a few minutes she would hit me. If I'm to be with her I can't go and treat her so mean. I hit my head in frustration knowing that either one of my decisions would get me hurt. "I'll eat it though." That was the only one that profited me though.

"You will?" She looked rather shocked by my answer..

"Yeah sure hand it over." I took the food and looked at it. It looked like pork and noodles, but they were big chunks not like I usually see. "Looks…good Akane." I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the trash if I was to eat it. I brought it towards me, but I couldn't eat it for fear my gut will blow up.

"You are going to eat it today right?" I ate the food and it was bitter, and I don't think this stuff was food. I swallowed it and I cursed myself for doing that.

*Cough* "It's rather well Akane…" I tried to look happy, but I just saw everything darken and I fell to the ground. My stomach hurt like hell.

I bet that if I could help Akane cook a meal that didn't send people into comas she'd love me no doubt. It shouldn't be too hard so that's what I'll do to win her over.

*************************************************************************************

So here's another okay. Review okay. That's how this works you see.

Thanks To: 

****

Neofilly 


	5. Chapter Two: Akane

****

Legal Note: I do not own Ranma and I really don't care, but I wanted to say it so I can't be sued for using the property for my own uses.*************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Two: Akane

I was back at the stove that night. It's a good thing I got so much extra ingredients to make more than one dish. So I was back at it making another meal for Ranma. I would show him that my food is good. I don't know what I did to get him unconscious, but it won't happen again. I'll show him to pass out while eating my food. Especially when I make it just for him. This time I took the cookbook out to read it exactly. I wouldn't foul up again.

I cooked the noodles, and I put them with the pork the green beans. I started to stir-fry them, and added the oil and wine, and such. Then it was finished. It looked just fine, and just the same as before. Nothing wrong with it at all. I left the kitchen and looked around for Ranma and found him in bed still sick as his mom was nursing him. I didn't think my food was that bad. He was probably acting that way. I went back downstairs with the food in hand and found a surprise guest.

"Fair Akane Tendo. I came to see how your summer has been." It was that stupid Kuno, also known as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. Of course he gave himself that title. Stupid guy Tatewaki is.

"It's going well Kuno. You should go." I said pushing him away with the one hand that wasn't holding the meal I made.

"Is that a meal you made Akane? I would be pleased to eat it." Kuno said taking the my meal. That was for Ranma though, but maybe I should let Kuno test it first. "It looks perfect."

"I tried my best." I said with a smile watching to see what would happen. He ate it and sat there a bit. He stood there frozen for five minutes. "Kuno?" I tapped him and he fell to the floor like a statue. "Damnit I messed up again." I was pissed and I wandered off.

"I think Kuno needs an ambulance." Nabiki said as I left. "I'm taking him to Tofu's, then I'm gonna charge him for it when he wakes. Nah, I better just take his wallet while he's still out of it."

*************************************************************************************

First thing. I just realized in the two opening chapters I put Kasumi in two places at one time. She was at the market with Akane, while handing Ranma the challenge from Ryoga. So you can replace one of them with Nodoka if you want okay.

Another thing. I just rented, and finished the PS2 Capcom game, Chaos Legion. It's a great game you guys, and girls. Strange that I played the easy mode first, and it was hard as hell in some parts. I can't fathom the Super Hard mode. Anyway I really should be playing .Hack: Mutation so when Outbreak comes out I'll be up to speed so I can play it. 

One more thing, both chapter fours' will be put together in one chapter because I noticed Akane's was like two paragraphs and not worthy of it's own chapter.

Thanks To:

****

Emerald Triskelion: It's supposed to be short so you don't get bored so fast plus it allows for more cliffhanger endings and the like. I appreciate your take on the two perspectives, and I should say it's not original, but me having them as two chapters is. As I said in A Little Girl's Dream I'm just writing a sequel now instead of using Ranma's view as a sequel. 


	6. Chapter Two: Ranma

****

Legal Note: I don't own the story this was based on so I won't mention it any longer.*************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Two: Ranma

I woke up at about eight at night to my mother. She said I took one bite of that food Akane made and passed out. That sucks because now Akane'll be mad or really sad. Either way I'm probably going to have to eat more of that crud. She needs to get better at that. 

Now I remember my idea. I'm going to help Akane make better food. I'll start tomorrow, for now I'm going to the Cat Café to get some ramen. Hopefully Shampoo isn't there at the moment because she'll be all over me. I bet Akane's around and if she knew I went to get food she kill me so I went out my window and ran to the Cat Café.

"Hiya. One ramen please." I said with a smile entering the café.

"Ranma! You and I will fight now!" I looked to the person behind the counter to find an angered Mousse.

"Oh how ya' doing Mousse?" I said easily dodging one of his chain strikes. "It was a nice day right?" I moved from his other attack. "What are you doing?" I said tying all his chains together.

"Shampoo won't go out with me because of you, and I will fight you to get her to want me."

"So it's just the usual? I thought it was important." I said with a sigh. For once I want an interesting fight, or at least something not over a girl. That challenge from Ryoga probably is over Akane, but I will fight that battle. A lot of times I never really want to fight over Shampoo and other things, but if I declined I would bring shame to the Saotome name as well as the school.

"This is not the usual! We fight now!" Mousse jumped at me hitting me out of the place. I guess I'll hafta fight.

"Okay then bring it moron." I said rising and getting ready to fight. It's better to fight outside anyway. He tried to hit me with his duck potty and I blocked with my foot and moved back. I hit him with my fist and stepped back to prepare my next attack.

"You stand no challenge!" He went to strike me as I backed up to dodge and I felt something on my foot. I glanced down and saw the curb and fell back into a stand of vegetables and I felt a piece of the wooden stand enter my right side.

"Blasted." I stood, but the pain in my side stopped me and I was hit by Mousse's ball and chain and fell to the concrete. I lost to him, well not to him, I tripped myself. "This sucks." I grabbed the splinter in my side ripping it out and lied there on the walk in a daze. I did notice Mousse dancing about the street. That's a cheap victory for him. "Are you really happy with a win as pathetic as this?"

"Any win is a win in my book." Mousse said with crossed arms. Why is it I'm the only martial artist who believes in true victories? All the others just want to win anyway they can.

"This means you can date Shampoo if you beat her." I said finally sitting up and looking at him. He wore a stupid grin and was near crying tears of joy. However this helps with my plans of being with Akane, because this will get rid of Shampoo. "Mousse I got a plan you could help me with that will benefit us both." I got this really great idea to get rid of that Chinese amazon who tends to hang around my neck when I don't want her. After this I'll have the perfect chance to tell Akane I love her without having to deal with Shampoo.

*************************************************************************************

Thanks To: 

****

Mallet_Woman 


	7. Chapter Three: Akane

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Three: Akane

I failed making good pork chow mein, so I decided to try something different. Since I had more pork to use up I went with pork dim sum. They didn't look any hard to make. Luckily all the ingredients were already in the kitchen so I gathered it all up and put it on the counter. I threw them into the mixing bowl and did just that until it was mixed right. I put that all in the won ton things and closed them and steamed them until they were done. I bet Ranma is up by now so I'll give him these since he missed dinner. He'll be glad and when he finds them to be great he'll praise me, and maybe, even kiss me for real. That's a stupid wish, but I can't help it. He kissed me that one time, and I kissed him, but he hasn't given me a real kiss. If he did I wouldn't be afraid to tell him the truth. That I do really love him. This is making me blush so much so I best stop and go up to him.

"Ranma?" I opened his door to see only his futon that had been empty. "Where are you?" I turned out the door and looked in the three other bedrooms upstairs. I knew he wouldn't be in my sister's or my own, but I had to look.

"What's up Akane?" Nabiki asked me as I came downstairs a bit frustrated.

"I can't find Ranma."

"Ranma? I saw him fighting Mousse not so long ago. He may still be over by Shampoo's." Shampoo?! I see he went to get food from her since her food's better. I can't believe I wanted him to kiss me! He's a big conceited jerk! I put my plate down and stormed out onto the street ready to rip Ranma a new one.

"Ranma!" I burst through the Cat Café's door to find Ranma and Shampoo eating what looked like a romantic dinner. How could he do this to me? I felt a knife stab my heart and tears formed in my eyes.

"A-Akane? What are you doing here?" Is all I heard Ranma say. He was surprised, but sounded a bit mad at me. Like I was the one who did the wrong thing.

"Violent girl what you do here?" Shampoo said in her usual annoyed tone.

"What is Ranma doing here?" I managed to say in anger. He was supposed to be back at home. He would've been there to eat my damn dim sum and he would have enjoyed it. He just had to go to Shampoo and eat her blasted food. I hate him and that annoying girl! 


	8. Chapter Three: Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Three: Ranma

After talking with Mousse I came up with a good plan. I would have dinner with Shampoo, and then he would come in and defeat her. Then he can marry Shampoo since he beat her and me which means he's stronger than I am. I'll have to fight him again to prove otherwise because I don't like to be beaten. I'll have to really kick his butt too so he won't gloat anymore. That's my job.

"Ranma!" Shampoo jumped on me right when I entered the restaurant. I hate it when she does that.

"Hey Shampoo. How about some ramen." I said with a fake smile.

"Shampoo go make and we eat." She said going back to the kitchen and beginning to cook with that big smile. Why is she so happy that I'd want food? She's always been way too hyper I think.

"We can have a dinner just us two." I said sitting down at a table.

"Shampoo so happy."

"Uh huh. Ranma happy too." I felt like barfing talking cute like that. It's enough to make me stab myself many times.

"Ramen ready!" Shampoo quickly sat across form me placing a bowl of ramen in front of me.

"Ranma!" I turned to see Akane at the door. She looked so hurt and I was just surprised that she came.

"A-Akane? What are you doing here?" This sucks because my plan to get rid of Shampoo was failing. Akane's messed up all my plans to be with her. She'll probably beat me into the ground because of this.

"Violent girl what you do here?" I hate that Shampoo said that because that will just make Akane's beating worse.

"What is Ranma doing here?" Akane was pissed off and I was trying to figure out a way to get out of this without everyone so mad. There really isn't anything I can say and still not lose my dignity. Why'd Akane have to show up right now?

************************************************************************************

Today was my first day of my last year of school. It sucked. So why don't you guys give me four reviews to lighten my mood. Then I'll put up the next chapter that will be a package. The next update will be Akane and Ranma together.


	9. Chapter Four: Akane and Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Four: Akane

"Why'd you come here when I have a great meal for you back home?!" I blurted taking my mallet in hand and driving him to the floor. I hit him so many times until I felt tears in my eyes and ran out. "Stupid Ranma." I ran down the street for home.

I can't believe that for a second I was in love with that jerk. He's so stupid! He's inconsiderate and a horny pervert. He has all these fiancées and no wonder he just wants as many women as he can get. He's such a pig! How could I have ever loved him? I was just conned by his nicer side. I was just sure he was feeling the same thing. He was acting much nicer recently and I thought it was because he liked me. He's always been this way and I never could read him right. I always think the wrong things of him so I guess I was wrong again. To think I made him dim sum! I'm going to make sure he never gets them and I will never cook for that jerk again!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter Four: Ranma

"Why'd you come here when I have a great meal back at home for you?!" Is all I heard Akane say before being hit by that mallet that I have still yet to find where she hides it. She hit me about eleven times before stopping. I felt a drop of water hit me and noticed her leave the place. I didn't think she'd be so mad.

"Poor airen." Shampoo came to me taking me in her arms. I tried to break free, but I can't rip her free from me. "Shampoo no idea why airen still with violent girl. You get rid of for Shampoo?" Did she just ask the opposite of what I'm trying to do? I could only laugh out loud as she looked at me strangely. 

"Akane." I stood up and still Shampoo clung to me, but I need to go fix things. I got to tell her what was happening without having to apologize again. I hate that.

"Where you go Ranma?" Shampoo asked as I was leaving the place with her still on me. "You not going after girl are you?" She said changing to an aggravated face.

"Yeah I better." I said pushing her away.

"Shampoo no let you!" Shampoo looked angry at me.

"Shampoo!" Mousse came in the room in a quick action. "I have defeated Ranma and now you!" Mousse said capturing Shampoo in his chains.

"Mousse what you think you doing?!" Shampoo said in protest. "I no date you. Ranma is-"

"Mousse beat me Shampoo, and he beat you. He is stronger then both of us so you are to marry him now." I said darting out of the café.

"Ranma come back!" I heard Shampoo yell as I ran down the street.

"Blasted Akane. Why'd you have to do this?" I couldn't help but be angry at her a bit. She got the wrong idea and now she's off on another rampage and would either ignore me or hate me. If I had refused to eat that meal last night she'd still like me more then she does now.

*************************************************************************************

There's two chapters in one! Actually Akane's is barely a paragraph let alone a chapter. Anyway school started and now I wish it were over. Everything is stupid and walking the halls of my school is like walking through a labyrinth. Anyway give me three reviews to get the next chapter.

Thanks To:

****

Shinji the good sharer: Twist? There was a plot twist I didn't see? Anyway I like the applause.

****

Daouid

Darkest Flame

Mallet_woman 


	10. Chapter Five: Akane

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Five: Akane

"Stupid! I'm so stupid." I breathed as I stormed into the kitchen in tears. "Where did I ever get the idea that Ranma loved me?" I sighed sliding down counter edge to the floor. It was cold for such a warm summer day. That's when I eyed the dim sum I cooked for him over on the nearby table. It was so perfect. It should be eaten! R-Ra-Ranma! I stood up in a rage tossing the dimsum into the wall and turned to the counter as I heard the plate break. I grabbed the ingredients and was about to toss them away as I was stopped.

"Akane?" My sister Kasumi stood in front of me as Ranma's mother Nodoka came into the room.

"What's all the commotion?" Nodoka questioned.

"Akane this should be for Ranma. He is waiting to eat it." My sister foolishly said. He is content with Shampoo and Ukyo's food. Why would he need my own?

"He could care less." I said sternly. "He doesn't care for me Kasumi." I sighed dropping to the floor. "Am I the stupid one for wanting him that way?" I questioned looking at the two who now knelt to be at my level.

"You aren't stupid at all. He's probably thinking the same thing you know. In fact I'm sure he is." Nabiki noted walking into the room. The little sneak was watching us.

"He would never feel the same." I said plainly looking away from the three.

"Stop being stupid. The girl that marries my son must be wiser." Nodoka was actually saying the right things. I just don't want to hear it.

"Get up Akane. Ranma wasn't on a date with Shampoo. I said I saw him fighting Mousse, but he lost and I overheard Ranma planning to unload Shampoo on him. In an hour I'll even have photos." Nabiki wasn't lying. For once her devious spying paid off. I guess his dinner with Shampoo was only part of his plan to dump her. I stood up and ran out the door. I had a chance and missed it. A stupid mistake.

*************************************************************************************

School started and this is getting hard to do. So review this story so I'll have a reason to continue it cause I should really use my free time to study for the SAT and the HSPA and not write this story.

Thanks To:

****

Neofilly

Mary Hawthorne: It is sad. I think she can be stubborn and annoying though.


	11. Chapter Five: Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Five: Ranma

"Take **me** on a date Ran-chan!" At that Ukyo pulled my left arm.

"No, he's taking **me** on a date!" My right arm was tugged on by Kodachi. I was just trying to get home, but I happened to go by Ukyo's who asked me on a date just as the crazy Kuno girl came with the same idea. All I planned on doing was getting stupid Akane not mad at me.

"Airen! Shampoo no accept! You still mine!" That's all I needed now. Stupid Shampoo can't accept that I don't love her. By amazon laws she should be engaged to Mousse now so why does she gotta be so stubborn? "Ranma who date?" Why does this always happen? I'm getting tired of this. Tired of everything like this.

"Ran-chan surely you'll go out with me." Ukyo just won't understand that she's my friend, and a date with her is like going out with my sister. 

"My darling Ranma will without a doubt pick me." That laugh Kodachi uses gives me the willies.

"Shampoo never give up Ranma without fight." Shampoo and the others began to get ready to fight as the two let go of me. Now that I'm free I can just run off so I turned, but then I stopped. If I just always run I'll never win this battle. 

"Stop it!" Wait what am I doing? I haven't thought this through yet. They stopped though to look at me. I can do this. All I gotta do is say three words.

"What is it Ran-chan? Oh have you decided upon which one of us you will date?" 

"Kinda've." This is it. Now or never to get these three girls off my back. "I." I stopped as I felt major pressure and stress build up. If this is hard what happens when I must say it to Akane? "I love Akane!" I felt my face go all red, and I looked at the three girls faces as they became mixed. They were angry and sad by my decision. I felt relieved though. "Okay see you guys, er, girls later." I said with a wave and a smile running down the street toward the park when I noticed that Ryoga was nearby. He and I were supposed to fight so I better get that over with right now. 


	12. Chapter Six: Akane and Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Six: Akane

"Where is he?" The one time I wanted to apologize for real to Ranma and he's missing. I ended up here at the park near the large fountain. I sat on the bench to take a break so I catch my breath. I've been running around for about an hour. In such a small place I can't seem to find one stupid boy who can turn into a girl.

"A-Akane?" I looked to my left to see Ryoga along with some girl. I wonder if she's his girlfriend. 

"Oh, hi Ryoga." I said standing and going over to the two. "Who's this?" Some reason I wasn't liking this girl so much, but she did seem like a nice girl.

"This is, this is Akari. Akari this is Akane." Ryoga seemed a bit nervous, but he tends to act that way a lot so I just guess that's how he acts.

"I've heard much about you Akane. Ryoga told me about all the stuff that goes on with you and Ranma, and of course his fiancées." Akari had a big smile on. I guess she's trying to make a nice impression on me. I don't see any reason not to be a friend.

"Funny he's never mentioned you Akari." I never have heard Ryoga ever utter her name. What's up with that?

"Uh, well, I didn't have a reason to until I could find her. Plus she was mad at me from before, but I set her straight." What the heck was he talking about?

"I still have to prove that fact. It's hard to believe that girl was really Ranma, but I'm willing to believe it considering Ryoga's cu-" That's when Ryoga covered her mouth nervously. Has she met Ranma before too? Why hasn't he mentioned any of this either? What went on between those three? "Ryoga why'd you do that?!" That's when Ryoga whispered something to her, but I couldn't hear it. "Anyway, Akane is Ranma around?"

"I can't find the idiot. I've been looking for him for an hour." Why'd this girl want to see Ranma? She is Ryoga's girlfriend right?

"He and I are to fight. I sent him a challenge awhile ago." Ryoga and Ranma were gonna fight again? They do that every three weeks at least.

"Ryoga!" I saw Ranma land in front of Akari and I and only three feet from Ryoga. He looked ready to fight, and I'm not sure whether he saw us two girls or not. "I thought I heard you. So lets get our fight going so I can get home and calm Akane before my room is destroyed." How dare he?! Not only does he not notice me he goes and makes fun of me. Wait, did he make fun of me? He at least ridiculed me I think.

"All right then." Ryoga said jumping away to give them room as I saw Ranma get ready to fight. These two are such big idiots. "I will show you my new attack."

"A new attack?" When I saw Ranma and heard the tone of his voice I knew he was excited and I felt myself smile. I liked him this way. It's like nothing bothers him in this state. When a new challenge is presented he becomes confident and happy. Maybe this is one of the reasons I love him. Still that's no reason for him to ignore me. 

**Chapter Six: Ranma**

"Ryoga!" I jumped through the trees and bushes and sure enough Ryoga was on the other side. I stood about a good punch distance from him. "I thought I heard you. So lets get our fight going so I can get home and calm Akane before my room is destroyed." I got in my fighting stance as I thought about what Akane would do after seeing what went on at the Cat Café. I'm sure she's on some sort of rage filled rampage.

"All right then." Ryoga jumped away to allow himself room and got ready as well. He was a bit stronger this time around. "I will show you my new attack."

"A new attack?" This just got a whole lot more interesting. A new attack, no wonder his aura is stronger. I thought this would be a boring battle, but a new attack. I wonder what it is. Will I be able to counter it? Should I take him down before he can use it? No I definitely want to see his new move.

"So lets begin Ranma. I have things to do." He had that stupid confident grin on so I knew he was full of himself. I nodded and the fight started. Ryoga moved at me for a punch with his right arm. I ducked and uppercut the lost boy. I need to provoke him so as to see the new attack.

"Arrogant Tiger Blast!" I let loose my aura blast as Ryoga countered with his Bakusai Tenketsu (Breaking Point) that deflected my blast.

"Heh. I don't recall seeing that attack before. This is where I defeat you Ranma!" He got in a stance folding his arms. His new attack was about to be revealed. I can't wait to see it.


	13. Chapter Seven: Akane

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Seven: Akane

Those two idiots were going at it. So far it seems Ranma is just messing with Ryoga, but Ryoga isn't going at it full steam either. That's when Ryoga decided to use his new attack and folded his arms. I looked to Ranma who was ecstatic about this. He could lose now, but he still is excited.

"Lion's Roar Explosion!" Ranma hit the ground and it was like it exploded and Ranma was hit to the ground by the aura attack. I don't know what the hell it was.

"Heh. That's it? All you did was use the Bakusai Tenketsu and the Shishi Hokodan together." I looked to Ranma who stood like the attack was nothing. Still I knew he was a bit hurt by that attack.

"Fool. It's more then just that. I can also do this! Lion's Roar Blaze!" Ryoga waved an arm sending a chi wave across the ground breaking it and finally hitting Ranma to the ground sending him sliding across the walkway for Two meters. I hope he's okay after having his uncovered arms scrap across the pavement.

"Fu. That was nothing." Ranma said slowly rising. His arms were scrapped and bleeding yet he didn't show pain on his face. I could never handle that. "Now that I've seen your attacks I can beat them." Ranma had a large grin on his face

"I don't think so! Lion's Roar Explode!" Ryoga attacked the ground again as Ranma jumped to the air using his Moko Takabisha to propel him up in time and away from Ryoga's blast. Akari and I baked away when Ryoga was only about one and a half meters away.

"Arrogant Tiger Profusion!" Multiple chi blasts came down at Ryoga, but they were also going to hit us. I pushed Akari out of the way, but I didn't have time to dodge Ranma's move. I just closed my eyes and waited to be hit, but I never was. I opened my eyes to find myself protected by Ranma. He let the attack hit his backside to protect me. "You okay Akane?" He didn't look so good even though he stood there with a fake smile. 


	14. Chapter Seven: Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Seven: Ranma

"Lion's Roar Explosion!" He hit the ground using the Bakusai Tenketsu, but he channeled his chi into it. A heavy chi so I guess he was using the Shishi Hokodan with it. It tore up all the ground around him and I had no time to move and was hit to the ground.

"Heh. That's it? All you did was use the Bakusai Tenketsu and the Shishi Hokodan together." I stood up quickly to let him know it was a useless move. Still it did hurt a bit.

"Fool. It's more then just that. I can also do this! Lion's Roar Blaze!" He did the same move, but sent it as a chain through the ground. I put up my arms to block it and was hit across the walk and I felt my arms sting with pain when I stopped.

"Fu. That was nothing." I stood slowly as I looked at my arm to see it bleeding and covered in dirt and rocks. These kinds of wounds always suck when you heal. "Now that I've seen your attacks I can beat them." His moves weren't that impressive. They weren't new at all. They were just his same old ones used in another manner.

"I don't think so! Lion's Rage Explosion!" In the same moment he punched the ground I used my Moko Takabisha to shoot up into the air. He was open to my new attack. I will do the same as him and fuse my Arrogant Tiger Blast with my Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken attack. He is vulnerable if I attack from above.

"Arrogant Tiger Rapid!" I sent the multiple blasts at Ryoga, but that's when I spotted Akane. What was she doing here? She's right in the way of my damn attack. With one motion I sent myself flying to the ground by using my Arrogant Tiger Blast in the other direction. I landed on the ground before my blasts and jumped in the way embracing Akane. My blast hit my back and it hurt. I shouldn't have put so much power into them. I bit my lip as I waited for my blasts to stop and then finally looked to Akane breaking from her. "You okay Akane?" I don't think she was hurt, but if she was I would never forgive myself for it.

"Ranma are you?" That's when I felt my legs give way and I fell for the ground, but I was caught by Akane and she helped me stand up by putting my weight on her. My attack was stronger then I thought. I wonder how Ryoga took it. I like to think I beat him, but I may be wrong. I sat down on the ground with Akane's help. I hate her doing that, but she isn't mad at me now is she. That means I won't have to apologize to her.

*************************************************************************************

So… If I get some more reviews I'll put more up, but for the moment I'm gonna go retire to my other stories. Which right now isn't much here, but I feel my newer stories at Fictionpress are doing better. _Learning How to Smile_ and _Tryrfing_ are, I feel, a lot more meaningful than this one. Hell, even Nega-Ranma is better. So I bid you adieu for the moment. 


	15. Chapter 8: Akane

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Eight: Akane

"Well, are you okay Ranma?" I asked as he pushed away from me. 

"Anyway I am. I, I can still fight." Ranma turned away from me and faced Ryoga who stood over by the damaged ground. "Ryoga. We aren't finished just yet." I can't believe even after all that he still wanted to fight. Ranma was barely standing a second ago, and now he's acting like he's unscathed. That stupid fiancée of mine. Wait. What did I call him?

"I won't fight you Ranma. I forfeit." 

"You can't do that Ryoga! Why would you?" Ranma never takes things easy. I'm guessing Ryoga, even with his injuries, was in better shape than Ranma. Ranma wouldn't have lasted long all beat up like he is. He was using a bunch of his strength to just stand there.

"I can do anything I wish. Bye Akane." Ryoga waved to me and walked away as Akari left with her waving to us as well. Ranma was about to erupt in anger so I put my hand on his shoulder and he stopped. 

"Ranma you won. Even if it wasn't the victory you wanted." He looked at me right in the eyes, and not with mean eyes. He had caring eyes. Maybe it was just because he was hurt.

"Akane. I'll never ask this ever again, but can you walk me home?" Isn't it usually the guy that walks the girl home? I bet he just wants me to help him because he's all beat up.

"I guess so." I said it as if I was forced to do this, but I was really happy he wanted my help. He never wants anything of me.

"It's getting late." That was true it was the evening now. "So what did you make for me again?" I forgot all about that. I made him dim sum, but then I threw it away. He was expecting to eat them though.

"Ranma I made you dim sum, but I threw it out when I saw you with Shampoo." I felt so embarrassed, but it's not my fault really. I didn't know he was just acting like he loved Shampoo. What if he really did like her though? I can't be too sure. It's not like he's shown any signs of liking me, but I've been shooting hints off point-blank. How couldn't he have seen them?

"Well that's okay I guess, but I am still hungry." Was that a hint that we should get dinner? We could have a romantic candlelit dinner thing. Maybe he wants me to make another meal for him. Does he want that? He doesn't like my food though. He never eats it so why would he ask for it? "Listen, uh, why did you run when you saw me with Shampoo?"

"You don't know why?" I can't believe him and his thickheaded stubbornness! "Well I'm not going to tell you if you don't know." He should know it's because he passed out eating my food, and then he goes to Shampoo instead of me for food.

"Well, if you don't tell me I'll never know. At least not during the next two weeks." Was he that stupid, or was it just not obvious what I was mad about? "I mean you didn't have to beat me up and then run before I can say anything dummy." He's insulting me! Mocking me. Why do I put up with this jerk? He finally started walking away and I followed him, "Anyway, I wouldn't mind having a dinner cooked by you." I didn't expect that following an insult. I swear my cheeks were burning and I knew I was blushing. Why couldn't I stop the smile that I had? It was too much. It made me happy he wanted my cooking.

"Then when we get back I'll make you something." This is so great! I'll definitely make him something great and he'll love it. I'd show him I could do anything his other fiancés' can do. I'll prove to him I can sew, and cook, and all that stupid stuff.

*************************************************************************************

I said I would retire from this story momentarily, but first I may as well post the chapters I have currently. But Chapter Nine: Ranma will be the last for the while unless I get a reason to update.

Thanks: Avidreader: You're comments are appreciated even the flames because I know I write not so well. But I can't change myself. That's just simple. Besides I do break dialogue, and start my chapters without dialogue, but I just haven't done them in this particular story. There is so much potential to this story, but I can't unleash that. I've always been opened to ideas, but no one's ever given me real advice for the story. It's usually "Hey that was good" or "Continue please" but no one says specific things which is why I liked your review.

Also thanks to anyone who read the story. There will be three more chapters then nothing for awhile remember. 


	16. Chapter Eight: Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Eight: Ranma

"Well, are you okay Ranma?" I was still in a daze when I got as far from Akane I could at the time. I don't wanna be around her right now. 

"Anyway I am. I, I can still fight." I turned to Ryoga who had gotten up from my attack and stood ready to fight. "Ryoga. We aren't finished just yet." I'm too battered to fight Ryoga now, but I gotta finish this fight. I won't be seen defeated by Ryoga of all people!

"I won't fight you Ranma. I forfeit." What the deuce? He can't do that. Can he? He moved over to that Akari girl. I didn't even see her here. He's forfeiting this though? I never thought Ryoga would do that. He must be granting mercy since I was injured protecting Akane. 

"You can't do that Ryoga! Why would you?" I don't understand why he would quit.

"I can do anything I wish. Bye Akane." He can't do this! He and Akari just waved and walked away like it was nothing. I was about to run after the idiot, but I was stopped when I felt Akane's hand on my shoulder. 

"Ranma you won. Even if it wasn't the victory you wanted." She doesn't understand that it wasn't a true victory, but I don't have the strength to argue. I don't think I can make it home on my own.

"Akane. I'll never ask this ever again, but can you walk me home?" Damnit! I sound like such a weakling when I say that. If I didn't have to take my own attack I would've asked her if I could walk her home.

"I guess so." She said it halfhearted too. Like I was just a burden or annoyance to her. Well she isn't so great herself.

"It's getting late. So what did you make for me again?" I wonder what poison she made me for dinner that she got so mad over anyway.

"Ranma I made you dim sum, but I threw it out when I saw you with Shampoo." She looked sorry for once when she was saying she was sorry. 

"Well that's okay I guess, but I am still hungry." I am so tired and I'm running on empty after that short fight with Ryoga. If she only kept that food around I could have faked eating it, and then go eat some junk food or something. Why did she even throw it away? I never know why she does anything. "Listen, uh, why did you run when you saw me with Shampoo?"

"You don't know why?" Uh-oh. She looked pissed and I had a small felling that I should hide, but my legs weren't moving. "Well I'm not going to tell you if you don't know." 

"Well, if you don't tell me I'll never know. At least not during the next two weeks." Why, if she wants me to apologize, would she not tell me? This would take a long while to sort out on my own. "I mean you didn't have to beat me up and then run before I can say anything dummy." Damn I'm making her mad so I better get away from this subject. "Anyway, I wouldn't mind having a dinner cooked by you." That made her blush so much and it made me smile at how pathetic she was.

"Then when we get back I'll make you something." She was excited about this and I knew it. She was about to make some more crud, but if I am there to help her it may come out good.

*********************************************************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Mary Hawthorne: Yeah, I should do that. I'm just stupid and I forget how things go. Especially when I wrote all these chapters so far apart from the last. I lost the track of the story.

****

Darth Wraith: I know they're short. Don't mention it again. But I am trying to get the angst factor. As I said, I'm losing sight on everything. I'll have to take a break as I said to get this going right again.

****

Terryie: I could never do that, but you should. It sounds good.

****

Crash

Vizeerlord

Wolfgal-paws

Angelii

Once more, the next two chapters are the last for the moment. I just finished Nega-Ranma here, and so I think after I finish up a few more stories I'll be back to writing CWR. So anyway, get going. Why are sitting in front of your CPU? Go! Go outside and play. Run about and all. You know fun stuff. I need to go read the Metamorphosis (Stinks). So chiao. 


	17. Chapter Nine: Akane

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Nine: Akane

"This won't be hard at all." I was so happy about this. As soon as I was sure Ranma was okay I went and started to make him dinner. I'll show him I can cook as well as any other girl he knows. I decided to make him dim sum again. Luckily I still had the ingredients. I began, but that's when he entered.

"Akane. Let me help you."

"Wh-what?" I barely even let that out too. Since when does he wish to help me?

"Lets start okay?" He came over to me and looked at what I had on the counter. "So it's dim sum again? Okay I think I can help you out." He said this so kindly. So warm. Not like him at all.

"I can do this alone and show you I'm a good cook." I will make this alone and show him I don't need help!

"Akane. I don't want a good cook. I want a good meal. What is the reason you cook?" He never was so concerned ever before. He was so kind. I guess he's that way deep down.

"I cook to show you I can cook well."

"But I want you to cook for yourself and not to prove something to me. You don't really have to do that." Ranma picked up the pork and began chopping it up.

"Is that it?" I never really thought that he didn't care about it. I didn't think he cared at all for me all that much anyway. That kiss back at the beach though. He cared about me then.

"No. Akane the best ingredient is love. At least that's what I've come to understand. When you cook with love you end up with better food it seems." He said with a shrug. It sounds right what he said, but I don't want to take lessons from him. Though he was right. "So you have to cook because you want the person to feel special, not to make yourself feel that way. Anyone who tries to be better than another at cooking tend to mess up their meals because they get caught up in something else. Like that time I fought in that cheerleading battle. I was so hung up on saying I, er, well you know. Anyway I was so hung up on that I almost lost the fight." I wanted him to say he loved me right then. Even if he didn't mean it he could have said the words. Besides that matter Ranma was right. I need to cook this meal for him, and not because I want to prove I can cook for him. That way I get the same results

"Okay Ranma then can we start?" I was anxious now.

"Okay let's see what you can do tomboy." I hit him right there over the head. Why'd he have to ruin the best moment we've had in awhile. That's Ranma in a nutshell. He never knows what's going on, and he never can act sensitive at all. Though he expects it from me. I'm happy to give it though as long as he appreciates it.

*************************************************************************************

I don't know why, but I wrote Chapter Ten: Akane. I think this one will be a better point to leave off. If I'm gonna retire for the moment from this fanfic, I think #10 will be the best choice. 


	18. Chapter Nine: Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Nine: Ranma

"Oh, hey Ranma you're back. Did you and Akane make up?" Kasumi asked as she was cleaning up some things while I sat there watching.

"Uh, I guess so. She wants to make me dinner." I said with a shudder. Her food will be terrible and I have that feeling. I'm probably gonna be in a coma by midnight.

"Y'know Ranma. Akane is cooking to prove she's as good as Shampoo and the rest of your friends."

"She does? I never said she hadda." She has no reason to be better than them. I love her the way she is, and that includes here crappy cooking. It's not like I'll hafta live off her. I will have to eat her cooking every now and then though. So I better get her cooking right.

"Akane. Let me help you." I said entering the kitchen where she was preparing everything.

"Wh-what?"

"Lets start okay?" I went over to the counter looking at the food items. She was gonna try dim sum again. "So it's dim sum again? Okay I think I can help you out." 

"I can do this alone and show you I'm a good cook." Kasumi was right. Akane's trying to prove something she doesn't have to.

"Akane. I don't want a good cook. I want a good meal. What is the reason you cook?"

"I cook to show you I can cook well." 

"But I want you to cook for yourself and not to prove something to me. You don't really have to do that."

"Is that it?" This is perfect. She's actually listening to me for once. If I were a little braver this would be the moment I'd tell her. But I'm too scared to say I liked her. Besides she should tell me.

"No. Akane the best ingredient is love. At least that's what I've come to understand. When you cook with love you end up with better food it seems." I wonder where I'm going with this? It sounds corny. "So you have to cook because you want the person to feel special, not to make yourself feel that way. Anyone who tries to be better than another at cooking tend to mess up their meals because they get caught up in something else. Like that time I fought in that cheerleading battle. I was so hung up on saying I, er, well you know. Anyway I was so hung up on that I almost lost the fight." Why did I use that incident as an example? That was the most embarrassing one of the bunch, but I guess I said it because I was trying to get this conversation over with. I really hate saying stuff like this. 

"Okay Ranma then can we start?" She's done a full 180 turn and is now acting happy again. Overjoyed that I'm helping her, or that she knows what she's doing. You know I never really got to know what Akane likes.

"Okay let's see what you can do tomboy." I said finally breaking from this mushy stuff only to be hit over the head. As expected.

"Pheh. Why should I show you what I can do?" She stuck out her tongue at me in a cute way and began making her meal. She looked like she was really doing it for once.

"Here you are Ranma." Akane placed down the food we made together in front of me as I sat at the dining table.

"Okay." I said grabbing a pair of chopsticks. I couldn't help but hesitate. What if this food was horrible too? Her face looked at me anxious and I started to sweat. "Here I go." I ate her food quickly and realized that it was harmless. "A-Akane? It's good." I said in disbelief and received a blow to my head.

"Of course it's good Ranma. I made it." She said this to me through clenched teeth. I let a nervous laugh and ate the rest of it.

"That was fantastic! You should be proud Akane. You made something I wouldn't mind having again." Good. Now she can't hate me. Nice work with the compliments Ranma. Of course I over exaggerated. Her food was okay, but it wasn't the greatest. She can do better I believe. Of course I'll give her credit since it was her first edible meal. It still didn't settle well in my stomach. She probably needed to cook it longer. 


	19. Chapter Ten: Akane

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Ten: Akane

Ranma had liked the food I cooked him last night. It made me so happy. How his face looked as he went for more. He had this smile that made me feel proud about making him the meal. I had some too and I found it to be a bit bland. I don't know why Ranma said otherwise. I mean it was better than my usual, but it still wasn't good taste wise. He didn't bother to tell me that though and it disappointed me. I thought we were far enough into this relationship that he'd tell me at least that much.

I really do want a relationship with him though. I want to be his girl, his main squeeze. But every time I think that, and even try to make it happen, I just freak out. I just can't see me with him, but I want to be with him nonetheless. It's such a strange feeling I get around him these days. I don't know what it is, but I either want to beat him up, or kiss him. I want to hide from him and become invisible, but I also want him to always see me and watch over me. He makes me both secure, and vulnerable.

This morning I woke up early so I went to the kitchen and began to cook Ranma an omelet. I got Kasumi to help me out as well. I cooked it and all, but she told me what I needed and what to do. I made him a cheese, rice, and curry one. It doesn't sound good, nor did it taste great, but I'm sure he'll like it nonetheless. I mean he does eat almost anything I think. I patiently waited for him, but he was taking to long and I didn't like standing there waiting for him covered with egg on my face. So I ran upstairs and I went to the first room that was his, and I entered and sat next to him.

I looked at his face for a moment. He looked so cute, and I think I wouldn't mind actually waking up to his face. "Ranma." I touched his face softly and he didn't notice. "Wake up pervert!" I grabbed his futon and flipped him off of it onto his father who threw him back. Why did I call him pervert? I was the one watching him.

Ranma shook his head in confusion before looking to me. At first he was in anger, but when he noticed it was I he just became annoyed. "What was that for?" 

"I want you to come eat the breakfast I made you." I said with a smile as he looked at me not knowing what to do. He was cute the face he has when I confused him.

"A breakfast? Made by you?" He quickly moved for the window, but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "Ah! I was, er, only getting another shirt." The liar, his closet was to the side, and not by the window.

"Are you going to eat or not? I won't let you eat anything else this morning."

"Okay I'll eat it." Ranma said standing up. "What is it?"

"It's an omelet." I said as if I wanted the world to know. I stood up and grabbed his hand. His warm, and soft, yet strong hand. I began for downstairs as I felt my cheeks flush. I brought him to the table and left him there as I went into the kitchen to get his omelet.

"Akane." I turned to my sister Kasumi who was beginning to make breakfast for the rest. "Don't worry about it. He'll like it."

"Yeah. I sure hope so. I didn't try it yet," I said looking to the omelet. Still warm. "So I don't know what his reaction will be." I think I may be nervous, but I got to suck it up. "I hope he likes it." With confidence I left the kitchen, with food in hand, and I placed it before Ranma with a smile. "Dig in."

"Right." Ranma looked at the food I cooked him with care. He was inspecting it! That made me mad. I swear one day I'll be able to place food before him and he'll just eat it. That's what I hope at least. "It looks" He looked at me with a nervous sweat dripping from his face. "Great Akane." He sounded like he was lying, but I think the omelet came out right. I mean it was the right shape, and it looks like the ones Kasumi would make. I don't see a real difference between hers and mine.

"So eat up." I encouraged to him with a smile. "It's really good."

Ranma looked at me a long time before looking to the food and picking up a pair of chopsticks. "Okay then." Ranma ate the food quickly and swallowed as soon as possible. "Uh, it seems okay." 

"Seems okay?" I said in frustration. I can't believe he said that. He could have elaborated. "Well, try some more and this time savor it." I said holding back my anger.

"Uh, right, right." He nodded nervously. He can't tell I love him, but he can tell when I'm pissed with him. "Here goes."

I watched as he ate the food slowly, he finally stopped and I saw a sort of smile across his face. "Well?" He looked to me with closed eyes as if evaluating the food. Great he's gonna be a critic, and he'll probably nag me about every little problem.

"Okay." Ranma said finishing the omelet. "Here's my opinion." He sat for a second judging my food as my hopes soared and I felt maybe even myself break a sweat. I was so worried over this.

*************************************************************************************

Wow. So I couldn't wait to put this chapter up. For it is my last until I get back to writing this. But that won't be so long of a time I hope. Maybe a week, or two. If a lot of people want it I'll bring more. And there is more. Especially Ranma's answer in his chapter. It won't be what you guys expect. 

Thanks to all who reviewed. 


	20. Chapter Ten: Ranma Finally!

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Ten: Ranma

I had one of those dreams you don't want to wake up from, but you do, and then you can't return to the same one as hard as you try. It was a good one too, and it made me feel great as well. I was fighting Ryoga and I beat the stuffing outta him in no time. Then afterwards Akane and me were lying on a patch of grass just staring up at the sky and all. There weren't anyone bothering Akane, or me and I think we were both happy. Just sitting there in the warm sun all day. It sounds boring, but when I was dreamt it that opinion is opposite.

I finally got back to sleep. That food I ate for dinner that Akane made didn't settle well in my stomach. But it wasn't the horrible stuff she usually made. Plus I did have a bunch of junk food later in the night. That would probably give me the "swirly stomach effect", as I like to call it. My second dream wasn't so great. It was me being beaten up by Akane thousands times over, and then I recall my first dream. In it I gave Akane a necklace and that was followed with fireworks in the sky. The second dream ended with me in the sky exploding. It's strange that I can hate Akane one time, and love her the next. 

"Wake up pervert!" I snapped awak upon hearing Akane's yell. Before I could react I was thrown onto my panda father who then threw me onto the floor. See, right now I hate her for doing that. Especially for calling me pervert..

I was pissed at her, but I stopped upon seeing her cute smile. It was like that other time, and I couldn't bear staying mad at my fiancée. "What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed the bump on the back of my head. 

"I want you to come eat the breakfast I made you." Once I heard that she made me food I became wary. I don't know if I should eat this mysterious breakfast.

"A breakfast? Made by you?" I darted for the window, but found myself held back. Finding that I was caught by Akane I did what any self-respecting Saotome would do and lie. "Ah! I was, er, only getting another shirt."

"Are you going to eat or not? I won't let you eat anything else this morning." I guess I should try it. If I don't she would never allow me to live it down.

"Okay I'll eat it." I stood up in anticipation, but found myself unclear on what she made. "What is it?"

"It's an omelet." She was talking pretty loud, and she grabbed my hand rashly and pulled me out of my room and downstairs. She flung me to my spot at the table and left the room. I found it cute how she went all about things the way she did.

"Hey m'boy she's made you a special breakfast." Pops said soaking wet with hot water. He was trying to pressure me into something again regarding Akane. I simply grabbed him by his collar and threw him across town. I don't want him interfering with this breakfast. I can handle this on my own.

Akane came back in acting confident and placed an omelet before me. "Dig in." At least it appeared to be an omelet. It wasn't exactly folded over, and the ingredients were all big chunks and pointing out of the egg meal.

"Right. It looks" I was going to tell the truth, but I looked at her and got nervous and decided I didn't need a trip into the stratosphere today. "Great Akane." I almost choked on my own lie.

"So eat up. It's really good."

I looked to her to see if she would leave me with the food. She didn't so I couldn't throw it away. So I reluctantly took up a pair of chopsticks. "Okay then." I ate it and swallowed it in seconds. I never even tasted it. "Uh, it seems okay." 

"Seems okay?" She didn't believe it and had that tone in her voice that made me cringe. "Well, try some more and this time savor it."

"Uh, right, right." I nodded nervously and looked back to the food breaking a sweat. "Here goes." I took another piece up in my chopsticks and stopped there.

I ate it and chewed it slowly. It didn't taste that great, but it wasn't bad. "Well?" I sat and thought about it some more. What do I tell her? I love it right? Right.

"Okay. Here's my opinion." She looked at me intently, and I got nervous. "I love it, but I hate you." No! I didn't mean to say that! I looked down to the plate in pain, but I saw that Akane was hurt more. She stared at me for a moment, but she cracked. I saw a tear in her eyes. I dreaded what would follow. I didn't mean to say that though. I love her. At least I think so. 


	21. Chapter Eleven: Akane

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Eleven: Akane

I sat there intently watching him as he began to say his opinion. "I love it, but I hate you." What? I, I, he, but, the omelet, and, I, hate, love, that, not, me. Water? I was crying. My body was twitching. I was trembling? Since when did I do such a thing. I couldn't even see anything any longer. Either my tears blinded me, or I was that shocked. I felt him touch my arm, and I felt as if it hurt me. His touch, which I wished for, harmed me so.

I stood up quickly staring at the ground. "So you hate me then?" I choked on my words and took a deep breath. "Well, I can understand that. I mean I am uncute, a tomboy, horrible cook, can't swim without that technique, and I'm built like a brick. So why would you like me, or even love me? There's no reason to." I said sarcastically as my trembling fingers became a fist.

"Akane" I heard Ranma begin and I tried to not hear, but I still did. "I ***'* hate you." How dare he say it over again? Why did he have to say he hated me twice?

I felt my eyebrow twitch as well. "Ranma!" I flipped the table over onto him and slowly left the room crying softly. I bounced off the walls as I tried to find my way upstairs. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned back to Ranma who was getting out from under the table. "Ranma, as far as I'm concern we were never engaged. Better yet, I never met you." I said as I ran to my room crying. I never had so much sorrow to expel from my eyes. Ranma is such a jerk! He isn't my concern any longer. I no longer will have to deal with him, or anyone of his fiancées'. 

I loved him. I really did, but I can't go on with unrequited love. It's a pointless subject. Why can't my life ever be like it is in the movies and TV. It always works out so well on that forum. Laying on my bed and shedding tears into my pillow. I wonder how long this will last.

*************************************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Thanato 


	22. Chapter Eleven: Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Eleven: Ranma

I didn't mean to say it. I had no reason to say that. It wasn't what I truly felt. At least what I felt consciously inside. I don't believe I hate her deep down. I don't. I mean I can hold a grudge, but not like this. It really hurt her. She was in shock and was beginning to cry. Tears were welting up in her eyes and I felt something that hurt. Was it guilt? It was definitely something that failed to make me feel good. It made me feel like dirt. I went to calm her, and make grievances. She pulled away from me as if I hurt her with my touch. 

"So you hate me then?" It hurt her, and it hurt me when she said hate. "Well, I can understand that. I mean I am uncute, a tomboy, horrible cook, can't swim without that technique, and I'm built like a brick. So why would you like me, or even love me? There's no reason to." She was right to say that. It's horrible to hear all of the insults I ever threw at her. I think I sort of understand how she felt hurt by those comments, but I never meant anything really by them. I'm really just not sure.

"Akane. I don't hate you." I said it, but she acted like I never said it.

"Ranma!" She flipped the table over on me and left me there under it. I poked my head out and saw her as she left sobbing. She staggered about hitting the wall and bouncing back from them. She stopped and turned to me, and looked at me, and I was frightened by her look. "Ranma, as far as I'm concern we were never engaged. Better yet, I never met you." She ran away after that. I couldn't move. It seemed to me like suddenly I had no chance at all with her. Without that engagement to draw me to her I have no way to get to her. No way to be with her.

I hate her for doing this to me. Just because I let my defense mechanism go and let a feeling I don't feel slip out of my mouth. I am disappointed with myself. I never should have allowed myself to say that. How did I go from dreaming about spending time with Akane, and just being with her? It wasn't how I wanted anything to go. It's horrible I know. What I told her was horrible. I'm not proud of what I said. Nor am I happy. I can't feel anything right now. I don't know where I am. 


	23. Chapter Twelve: Akane

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Twelve: Akane

I broke the window just now. I'm just really mad about what Ranma said. It's been horrible since the event yesterday. I can't concentrate anymore, and I keep feeling worse and worse. His words echo in my head and when that happens I start to tear up a bit, but I don't know why. I think it may be because I was getting along with him so well recently, and I didn't quite expect that, but I should have. He told me back at the beach that he hated me, but then he came and taught me that move, and I thought we were back to friendly terms. I guess I was wrong.

"Akane?" My older sister entered the kitchen where I was crying again. I broke the window in rage and I burnt the cabinets and all. I tried cooking a meal, but I burnt it, and obliterated it, and simply destroyed it. I'm a terrible cook. "Akane are you okay? Did Ranma do something stupid again?"

"Kasumi." I wiped my tears away. "Don't worry. Why would I be concerned about that pervert?" I laughed, but I was just lying to myself. I don't like that name Ranma. It's a horrible name.

"Akane you know Ranma didn't mean what he said. He's a bit fickle and won't admit it but he loves you." I don't believe what Kasumi is saying! It's total garbage because she doesn't even know what she's talking about. If she were the one to experience first hand the guy she loved saying they hated her she'd understand. "You should give him another chance you know." She's wrong again as well. I've given him plenty of chances and all, but he just gets even worse.

"Kasumi. I can't do this. I can't stay here with Ranma." I stormed out of the kitchen and went to my room. There was only one thing I could do now. I could only get away from here. I've come to a decision. I will leave on a trip of sorts and disguise it as a training journey to become a better wife for Ranma, but I'll really just be running away. I mean I can go and find something I really want to do and maybe find a guy who is better than Ranma.

*************************************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: Thanks for the many reviews on the first story and this one.

****

Mary Hawthorne: Hey I'm sure girls can get foot in mouth syndrome. As a guy I could actually find that sexist, but truth is I don't care about it and it is true guys get that illness a lot. 


	24. Chapter Twelve: Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A *************************************************************************************

****

Chapter Twelve: Ranma

I tossed and turned all night, and yet I still haven't slept one second. Why can't I just sleep peacefully? Akane used to be in a dream here and there, but now she's just the only thing my mind can think about besides my stupidity. I mean, how could I say I hate her? I don't even remember saying it! That thought never went through my head once. It just came out as if I preprogrammed my head to do that when I complimented her. The strange thing was that I ain't tired one bit. I've been up twenty-five hours and still I ain't tired.

I sat up and shouted silently. I so wanted to kick something so I stood and punted my father into the backyard through the window. That didn't help. I need one of those thingies that when you squeeze the eyes and tongue bulge out.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" My mother was awake now. That punt would wake up most anyway. 

I could tell her, but if I say it all the wrong way she'll try to say I'm not a man. I have to say this right or I'll be dead. "It's Akane. She's mad at me again and it really gets on my nerves."

"Akane?"

"I'm no girl so maybe you can help me with her." Why didn't I think to ask another girl what to do with Akane? They know what girls like after all.

"Well, I suppose a man must know how to please his fiancée." I don't know why, but when she called Akane my fiancée I wanted to punch her. Did I really have such a defense mechanism (as I've heard it called) that would bring me nearly to the point of hitting my own mother for saying something so simple? No wonder Akane always hates me. "What did you happen to do this time?"

"I, I said I loved her cooking, but" I didn't want to say it. No, no it hurt to say it, but I guess I hafta. "But then I said I hated her." My mother looked at me with that glare that says I should know better than that. "I tried to tell her I slipped up and that I liked her, but she wouldn't listen." As always.

"I see, no wonder she's mad at you." She looked sort of disappointed in me. "How could you say such a cruel thing Ranma? Is that what Genma has taught you?" Now, now even my mom is mad at me. Is every girl I like always going to hate me while the ones I get tired of hang around. "A man must not show emotions that are girlish, but they should not be so cold-hearted."

"Okay, okay! I know all that! Now how do I fix this mess?"

"Can you?" I don't think so. I can't get Akane back now can I? She hates me after all. I can't be forgiven for telling her that I hated her. If it were something simple like, I called her a moron it'd be easy, but not this. I wasn't engaged to her anymore. She said so herself after hitting me with that table yesterday. "You'll have to start all over again Ranma."

"Start, all over?" How far back we talking? I wish I could go back to before me and Pops got to the Tendo's home and then it would be a lot easier to start over. My dream, Akane and I were watching fireworks. That's what I need. A good fireworks display and some other corny crap I find out from some magazine. There's no doubt I can't restart then. "Mom, do you have some money you can lend me?"

"Oh, I'm afraid not dear, but I'm sure Nabiki would lend you some." Argh! A loan from Nabiki is like selling your soul to the Devil. But it's for Akane! I'll just have to go through with it.

I darted up and went on a search for Nabiki. I finally found her watching TV and I was able to get a decent loan from her and all I needed to do was be rented out for two hours. Since I know it'll probably only be me being bought by the school's teams I let it go. I can play baseball and whatever else just fine. With new funds I was ready to start on Operation: GetAkaneBack (title subject to change-Hey, it is a corny name after all) and then I'll never have any problems again.

I just wonder where Akane is. She's not in her room and not anywhere in the house, and I bought a box of fireworks, flowers, and chocolates-with some pocket change I might add. She just is nowhere and I have the fireworks all set up too. 

"Oh, Ranma." Kasumi was placing some clothes out to dry. 

"Kasumi, where's Akane?" She looked away and I got this chill. She ran away! That's the only possibility. I just have to review the evidence: 1. No Akane. 2. Kasumi's look. 3. Her room seemed empty a bit. 4. She was really pissed. "Kasumi where did she run off to?"

"She didn't want me to say."

"You have to tell me!"

"No, she never told me. She knew I'd tell you so she didn't tell me. She just said she was leaving on a training trip." She was telling the truth. 

"When did she leave?" I might just be able to catch her.

"An hour ago."

"By foot?"

"I think so."

I turned and ran off in the direction of Osaka. That's where I think she would go seeing that she mentioned wanting to visit there soon. If I ran all-out I should be able to catch her in ten minutes. That's if she's walking slowly. 


	25. Chapter Thirteen: Akane

****

Legal Note: N/A

****

Chapter Thirteen: Akane

Damn! There was a dog, a cat, a kid, Ryoga, Ukyo asking about a boy I don't like, and Happosai all in my way as I try to leave town. At least I got away from all of them. It sure was no easy task. Much like a path Jeffry in Family Circus would make. I wonder, is this how Ranma goes through days, but with just the added water?

Argh! I don't want to think about him. That was the whole point of my leaving town. Which in a few minutes I'll actually get out of this town. I don't want to leave though. My family's here. Maybe I can just leave for awhile and hope that when I get back Ranma isn't there.

"Akane!" No. It couldn't be. It can't be.

"Ryoga." Thank Kami it wasn't Ranma.

"You sort of passed me by back there. I was lucky enough to catch up to you."

"What's up Ryoga?" I have no time for this.

"Well, I thought maybe that you and Ranma should c-" I hit him in the face with my pack. I'm sorry Ryoga, but don't mention Ranma. "Akane?"

"Sorry." And I'm off once more. I will not stop until I get to Osaka. I'm a tank. No one's running me off.

"Akane!" Ryoga again? He won't let it slide. "Akane get back her this minute idiot!" No, it's Ranma. Just the guy I don't want to see.

I won't speak to him. He's too far back to catch me anyway. I just have to keep walking real fast and pissed off.

"Akane!" He's getting closer? This is bad. I have to sprint. "Hey slow down!" I better just run blindly until I hit something. "Hey idiot I'm trying to tell you I love you so stop!" Did he say that? Why are my legs slowing? No, he didn't say he loved me. It was just the wind playing tricks on me. I need to keep up with my speed. P-chan? Why is P-chan flying over my head. "Look, even your blasted pig wants you to stop!"

I can't stop. No matter what. Too bad I ran over P-Chan. I didn't see him. I'm sure he's okay though. Ranma may hate the pig, but he has the decency to pick him off the street.

"That's it! Arrogant Tiger Blast!" Shit! He's getting serious! I just have to dodge. Keep running no matter what. "Still?" He moans. I'm the one that should be! I'm so tired of him.

And now, it's over. He always was faster than me. "Go away Ranma!"

"We have to talk."

There's no time for talk. He has said his part. He hates me. There's nothing else to it. "Let me go Ranma."

"No."

"Please." I hate begging to him like that.

"Akane, don't you get it yet? I mean, I chased you pretty far. I've fought tons of guys for you, and I even, I mean, with Saffron." He's boring me and wearing my patience. Good thing I'm not listening. "Listen Akane, I love you. I'm not going to lie this time. I've gotten by my self-defense. I just want to tell you not to go. I love you. I don't hate you." What is he saying? He said 'love' a million times. Does he even know what love is? Love isn't what he does to me. Love isn't what I do to him. How can we be in love with one another? We're the worst couple. "Akane?" I know my answer. "I-"

I can't believe I do that to him.


	26. Chapter Thirteen: Ranma

Legal Note: N/A

Chapter Thirteen: Ranma

Where is she? I feel like I've been running around a long while. I just wish she would have given me a heads up on something this big. I mean running away. I wish I could say I wasn't the cause of it.

"Ranma-honey!" It's Ukyo with her sing-song voice.

"I'm in a rush Ukyo. What is it?" I don't have time for this. Was she still after me?

"I, I understand."

"You do?" Somebody listens for once! Thank you Kami!

"Akane ran that way. I tried to stall her for you." She points left. Of course. That way makes sense. Thank goodness for Ukyo. Like a guardian angel she is now. It's good to have my best friend back.

"Thanks Ukyo."

I run as fast that way now. I hope I find Akane soon enough. Huh? A missile?

"Ranma!" Ah! Incoming pervert! I let Happi fall into the street. "How could you not catch me?"

"Why should I?"

"Akane threw me. She could have been nicer." Akane? She's getting good with tossing people around. I mean, Happosai? I better run in the direction where Happi came from.

"Akane!" That's Ryoga's voice. I guess he got stranded from Akari.

Too bad that by the time I reach Ryoga he's face first in pig form in a puddle. He might come on handy as P-chan. Ahead, there's Akane in her blue dress. She looks good running. What am I saying? Be perverted later. You need to catch her first.

"Akane!" She doesn't even look. "Akane get back her this minute idiot!" The nerve of her not to even look at me.

I'm gaining on her. That's the only plus right now.

"Akane!" She's going faster? She knows I'm here! "Hey slow down!" I need to tell her I love her. Maybe that will stop her. "Hey idiot! I'm trying to tell you I love you, so stop!" She slows for a minute. Why can't she just stop running? This is why I snagged Ryoga. Her beloved P-Chan should be enough to stop her. "Look, even your blasted pig wants you to stop!" He sails through the air pretty good for a pig.

Ah! She ran over Ryoga! I feel sorry for that. I didn't think she'd abuse her pet. I'll just scrape the idiot off the road and keep trailing her. She has to lose her breath soon. I will in about twenty minutes. She has to be at least getting thirsty.

"That's it! Arrogant Tiger Blast!" Damn! That doesn't even work. "Still?" She's persistent. She's slow now. The gap small.

One good leap and I'm in front of her. I have her arms in mine. "Go away Ranma!" Why does she still fight?

"We have to talk." I'm serious this time too. I won't chicken out.

"Let me go Ranma."

"No."

"Please." She says it like I'm the bad guy of a film. That hurts me really deep down.

"Akane, don't you get it yet? I mean, I chased you pretty far. I've fought tons of guys for you, and I even, I mean, with Saffron." That's sort of off topic. I don't want to discus Saffron who's being reincarnated as I think. I hope I won't have to fight that guy again. "Listen Akane, I love you. I'm not going to lie this time. I've gotten by my self-defense. I just want to tell you not to go. I love you. I don't hate you." Why can't she just see that I honestly care for her? I've gotten by my stubbornness. Why can't she just open up and accept that I love her? Actually, why can't she just love me back? "Akane? I-"

She smacks me. I'm stunned to say the least. I tell a girl I love her and she slaps me? That's not how it's supposed to work! She's supposed to say she loves me back, hug me, or kiss me. Not slap me! It hurts so bad too. Not the hit, but the action in itself. She slaps me? I just fall to my knees and let her run away. Why do I have to love her? She's gone I guess...Too late now.

Thanks for reading. More to come. I only just found my outline for the story after a good month so I think I should get some more coming. I mean these two chapters came so easily to me. Review.


	27. Chapter Fourteen: Akane

****

Legal Note: N/A

****

Chapter Fourteen: Akane

Stupid Ranma. He deserved that smack. He should know better than to toy with someones' heart. Especially when they're a girl! Why was he such a jerk? To say that he loved me? He doesn't love me! I know Ranma and he doesn't. Even if he did he didn't. That was so him. He just likes to say anything and everything that will help him. In fact, I bet he was forced to say that he loved me. Probably my father or his. Maybe even his mom. It doesn't matter who, it just is mean to say that to me if he was forced to. To tell someone you love them, but really don't and are only acting on orders. That's cruel if you ask me.

I feel like I could just run forever. Until I can just fall and die. Until I find my home. A real place where I won't have to deal with anything like I did in Nerima. No women saying I'm stealing their man when obviously he isn't. No random battles to get involved in.

I just thought that after so much. That maybe, maybe Ranma would actually love me. That he could at least be nice to me. No, he can't be that way can he? He can't be a normal guy. He's half girl.

Sometimes I wish that Ranma wasn't a boy who grew up among 'wolves'. Those people are always impossible. I will always hate Genma. I will hate Genma for being Ranma's father. For carrying the chromosome that made Ranma. That taught Ranma all of the disgusting traits that he as well shares.

I hate Shampoo. I hate Ukyo. Kodaichi, Kuno, Tsubasa, Taro, Herb, Cologne, Mousse, Happosai, and everyone else that came once Ranma showed up. I used to just have to deal with normal stuff. The only bizarre thing was that I'd have to fight a pack of boys every morning. That was fine by me really. My life wasn't in danger at that time. No, only now.

Ranma, he fought Saffron. I was all dried out and he saved me. He killed Saffron once. I mean, Saffron will be reincarnated, but Ranma beat him. Just for me. Ranma came after me when I went where Shinnosuke lives. He was hurt that time. Our way home. He held my hand. He was so silent. It was funny watching him.

Why did he have to be who he is? To be a man among man, who never really seemed that way. He was a bit of a coward sometimes. He always complains. He's no gentlemen. He's more of a girl than me!

But, no, he's not. Truthfully he isn't. At least, I think so. I love Ranma. I do. But, he'll never love me. He told me he did. But, he didn't. He was only forced to tell me that. It hurts me. Why did he have to be so cruel and say that?

"Akane?" Akari? What was she doing here? "Are you okay?"

"Why are you here?"

"I lost Ryoga. He's so hopeless."

"I saw him."

"You did? Where?"

I ran from him, but I'm sure wherever I was at the time he's far from now. "Back along the way probably."

"Why are you taking this road? It leads out of town."

"I, uh, I'm going on a trip."

"Oh, really? I hope you have fun."

Fun? Really now? I'll never have fun again. "I'm sure I will."

"Ranma's not going with you? I thought he would."

I cringe. Why does his name make me do that? "I have to go now Akari. I'm sorry." Tears. Always tears. It was like this with my mother's death. Why is this making me feel the same as when she left us? Is it because, Ranma meant the same to me as her? This is only making me feel even worse. Remembering my mom.

"Akane? Akane!" Akari, I'm sorry.

A noise? A loud noise? In the sky there's a light. A firework? "What is that?"

"Wow, it's beautiful."

Something bad is coming. Something I don't want is going to happen to me. Ranma. I know he doesn't give up easily, and that means he'll be back here soon. I have to run, don't I?


	28. Chapter Fourteen: Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A

****

Chapter Fourteen: Ranma

That's it? I tell her I love her and she slaps me? That's all? That's not how this is supposed to work. I was supposed to apologize and tell her the truth and she was supposed to swoon and come back home with me. Back home with me. The Tendo home is my home. I never had one before. But, I can't go back there without Akane can I? I don't think Akane will come back with me.

Her dad will go all 'demon head' and I'm sure he could bite my head off once it grew that big. He probably will. Pops will beat me up, but, he really has no attacks so he won't win. My mom though, she may make me commit seppuku. I don't want that no matter what.

I guess I was really a big fool. As much as I hate to admit it. I watched a movie with Akane once. I said I hated it, but I sort of liked it. It was a drama so that's why I said I disliked it. There was a couple who loved each other, but they went their separate ways. I called the guy and ass and a fool. I just insulted myself didn't I?

"Hey Ranma! What's the big idea!" I don't have time for Ryoga. I just want to be alone.

"Go 'way Ryoga."

"What's up with you and Akane?"

"Forget about it. She doesn't matter anymore." He hits me. I so hate him for that.

"You stupid a-hole! I may not love Akane, but I'm not letting her go to waste!" What did he have to do with anything? Ryoga does not govern Akane. Why can't he stop hitting me? I'm too depressed to fight back.

"Ranma!" Ukyo too. "Did you find Akane?" She was wringing her hands. Maybe I should have just loved Ukyo. It's too hard to love Akane. "Oh, I guess, you didn't."

"No, I did."

"Oh." She won't even talk about it.

"Hey Ukyo. Help me get Ranma to go back to Akane."

"Uh, Ryoga."

"Oh, right, sorry." Idiot. Don't tell my ex to help me get the girl I love. "Anyway, you're just going to give up Ranma? I can't believe you! I didn't stop loving Akane fully because of Akari. It was because she loved you. Now if you don't go get her back I'll go and bring her back."

"Go ahead. What does it matter? I told her I loved her and she hit me. I'm gonna go eat something and get some sleep."

"Ranma!"

Ukyo hits me. Ukyo hits me? That's a little bit weird. "Ranma! I won't let you do this to me! You ditched me for Akane right? Well, how do you think it makes me feel now that you and her aren't going to be together?"

She shakes me. Shakes me forever. "Ukyo?" What did I do?

"How can you do this to me?" She cries. She beat me up and now she cries. Great. Just great. I've pissed off two girls. When I get back home there will be three more. Shampoo is still after me. Kodaichi's mad, and Cologne will be soon enough. I used to be beloved by nearly all girls. Now look at me. There's only one, and that's Shampoo. I don't really like her, Akari's gonna be disappointed by me too.

Why? I'm the victim here! I'm the one who's hurt. She is the one who is making people hate me. I wanted nothing more than to be with her. Why does she have to be this way? "Ukyo, help me get her back."

"Ranma?"

"Ryoga too. Just, I had something planned. She ran before that. I have a chance. She hasn't gotten far, and she won't from here on out. Just, help me." I've never begged for real like this I don't think.

"I'm in." Ryoga is ready to do this. He probably can't stop loving Akane until I marry her.

"Ranma, I'll help. Tell me what to do." Ukyo. She really is my best friend after all.

"Right." Now then, what should I do? Go back to what I had planned? The fireworks and flowers; the whole yard. It's time to deploy Operation: GetAkaneBack, version 2.1. Where the '.1' came from is beyond me now. "Ukyo go back to my home with me. Ryoga, you stay here."

"Whatever." Ryoga still feels a bit sore at me I guess.

"Lets hurry Ran-chan." She's right.

The two of us run as fast as possible. She was too slow so I had to run with her in my arms to get faster. I return to the Tendos, "Hey, what are you doing?"

What was Happosai doing with my fireworks? Don't take them old pervert, please. "Hey old man!"

"Now, now Ranma m'boy. What a nice gift for an old man."

"Those aren't for you!"

"For Akane then?"

"Yes." He seems a bit startled. Did he not expect me to say that? I probably would have blushed and stuttered and stuff the day before yesterday of he asked me that. "Now, I have to use these."

"Ranma, I can sense Akane's aura right there." He points to the forest where she was headed. "Go there now." He hands me the flowers. "Leave the fireworks to the expert."

What? I don't know what's going on, but both the old man and Ukyo send me for Akane. I should be more concerned with her anyway. These daffodils better be her favorite. I don't remember how, but I was back to Ryoga without much time. Was I so intent on getting to Akane time was no challenge for me?

"Ranma!" I stop. What does he want? "Don't, mess up this time."

"Right." He grabs me as I go.

"If you do I will punish you a thousandfold. Y'hear me?"

"Yeah Ryoga. Let go." That was a bit weird. Akane. She was close. I could feel it. I just have to run straight. That's where the old man told me to go. What was he going to do though? Actually help me for once without actually causing the problem in the first place?

Akari. She was stalling Akane. But, I found her. What's that? The fireworks. Damn old pervert actually could do something for once. Akane, she just stands there dreading whatever comes. I just have to step just a bit further. Just get closer Ranma. You've told her already so you don't have nothing to be afraid of. Still, this is the worst conflict I've ever been in. That says a lot.

"Akane." Akari backs off. "Look,"

"Ranma?" Why does it look like she's going to laugh? Damn old man! He made the fireworks come out and say I'm a girly-girl! I'm so going to kill him! He couldn't have just made them fire up and say 'Akane' or something. No, he has to send them into the sky and commit temporary slander. I hate him.

Still, Akane. This is it. I have her attention I suppose. Not much of it. She looks ready to run again. I just have to talk faster than she acts. "Akane," Shit. What do I say?


	29. Chapter Fifteen: Akane

****

Legal Note: N/A

****

Chapter Fifteen: Akane

Ranma. He was here now. Just as soon as I heard the fireworks he was here. He even said my name. It was so low too. He's sad or something. Guilt? It's hard not to laugh though. The fireworks say he's a girly-girl. And it's true. He's such a girl. Not a very good man among men now was he?

"Akane," I forgot he was here. I don't want this. Every little thing he says makes it harder to run away. I hate him for that. "Please, don't run now. Not yet."

A please? It's hard, not to run, when Ranma begs to you. He doesn't sound real. Like he isn't Ranma. This is the Ranma I always believed existed. The Ranma I always wanted Ranma to be. Kind to me. It's too late for that though right?

"Look, you don't have to say anything."

"Why do you still follow me Ranma?" That's all I wanted to know.

He laughs. How dare he?! "Akane, I told you, the reason I ran after you. I messed up, I love you."

"Ranma, you're a liar. How can I know if-"

"I do." How can he be so sure? So confident? It's like he's treating this as a fight. One with someone among Cologne's standards. Someone tough and deserving of respect as a martial artist. That's what I want though right? I always wanted him to respect my ability as a fighter. "I can't puss-er," Was he that afraid of cats? "I wanted to love you Akane. I'm sure I did. That's when I found out I love you. I've been thinking about you and me for the longest time it seems. At least, since the beach."

The beach? Was that where things began to change between us? He has been acting so much better since our first day on that trip. Since the time he saved me from the water. He's always there. "Ranma, why did you want to, to, to love me?"

"You're the only girl I know that seems appealing in that way." What sort of response is that! That's like saying 'I can't find anything better than what I've got and from that lot I choose you'! "I don't know, I just did."

"Ranma, I, it's just that you, I don't think, maybe we, what do you," He hugs me. It's cold. The hug. And it's not the temperature. It's not Ranma. No, he's warm. He smells just the way I thought he would. It's me. Why do I feel cold?

"Just, say you love me."

That's all he wants. Recognition. To know that he's loved back. But, do I love him? Still? Still do I want to be held like this by him on any given day? To maybe even marry him? That's a bit too far ahead. "Ranma, I-" What do I say? To someone who truly loves you. He does love me. All that stuff he said, it was true. Can I be true? What's in my heart?


	30. Chapter Fifteen: Ranma

****

Legal Note: N/A

****

Chapter Fifteen: Akane

"Please, don't run now." Idiot. Akane please don't look for a way out already. "Not yet." She actually stops. Thank Kami that she actually listens for once to me. "Look, you don't have to say anything."

"Why do you still follow me Ranma?"

What doesn't she get? I told her why I chase her. I told her that I love her. "Akane, I told you, the reason I ran after you. I messed up, I love you."

"Ranma, you're a liar. How can I know if-"

"I do." For awhile I've been conflicted with this. Whether I loved her. Then I thought that I was. I explored that now. At the beach and all. I came back from the beach with only trying to woo her being my ambition. Not to be the man among men I'm to be. Not to live up to my reputation. Just to win Akane over. "I wanted to love you Akane. I'm sure I did. That's when I found out I love you. I've been thinking about you and me for the longest time it seems." How long now has it been? "At least, since the beach." I kissed her there. That's when I really started thinking about being with her.

"Ranma, why did you want to, to, to love me?"

Sounds like a stupid question. But, I really have no answer for it. She's just better than the other girls in some way. "You're the only girl I know that seems appealing in that way." This is horrible not knowing what to say to her. I mean "I don't know, I just did."

"Ranma, I, it's just that you, I don't think, maybe we, what do you," Just stop running Akane. I love her. I hug her and yet, there's no response really. She's so confused isn't she?

"Just, say you love me." That's all I need now. I've told her what I know. Did all I can. She needs to respond without running away.

"Ranma, I-" Silence. That's the worst response of all. "I just want to go home." She cries. What does that mean? Does that mean she loves me? That it's all over? Or, that we're back to square one? "It's, I need some sleep. Tomorrow, tomorrow maybe, if you can wait."

"I can."

"Take me home." Why is it that I can tell her easily now that I love her, but she can only tell me to take her home? She can't say that she loves me? It's easy once you admit it.


End file.
